Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin'
is an American animated direct-to-video action-supernatural-comedy film based on both Collin the Speedy Boy and Howler. It is directed by TBD and has released on October 29, 2019 on DVD and Blu-Ray with its SDCC premiere on July 21, 2019, Digital premiere on October 8, 2019, WB Kids premiere on January 11, 2020, and its Cartoon Network premiere on June 19, 2020. Synopsis A mysterious threat is roaming around, and is threatening to turn both FingerTown and Shadow Falls into wasteland, so Collin and his friends team up with Howler and his friends to stop it. Will they stop the threat? Full Plot Collin and the Speed of Light have just won a battle against Gurkha and Sharp when Collin gets a video call from Courtnei that Abygal wants them all to the SoL HQ as soon as possible. They head there to see a pregnant Abygal along with Evelynn, Alexis, Courtnei, Jayden, Flappy and Voodoo. Cooper thinks of how stressful it's gonna be to become a father as a strange figure named Zargak is seen watching them, planning on destroying FingerTown, but won't be the only town he'll destroy. Meanwhile, at the Shadow Falls forest, Howler was reading a Collin comic only to get interrupted by George and Lex, who told him about a lizard he named Liz that Lex found. After George joins Howler to read the comic, a portal ends up opening so loud that everyone in the forest could hear, as they check it out. Meanwhile, back in FingerTown, everyone does the same. Suddenly, the portal ends up sucking up the Speed of Light, Alexis, Evelynn and Flappy, which lead them to Shadow Falls. Howler and the others notice Collin and the others and become amazed. They then lead them to Wylda's hut to show Wylda who they saw. After hearing a knock, Wylda sees Collin and the others and is amazed as well. She then finds out about the portal that came out of nowhere and sucked them up into the forest. Wylda then heads off to find a book about portals coming out of nowhere to see Zachariah and Zoey making "sandwiches" out of books and chewed-up food. Not too long after, Voodoo, Jayden, and Courtnei showed up. Courtnei and Jayden see Howler and the others and were scared at first until they were convinced that they aren't malicious beings. Abygal then shows up, who reveals that she also followed them, only for her and the others to find out that they are stuck, much to their dismay. The Naga then shows up and throws a net at them, only to get stopped by his mother. Zargak, seeing this as the perfect time for his plan, then causes destruction in both Shadow Falls and FingerTown. Naggette then attempts to have her and Naga migrate to somewhere, only for Naga to resist, causing an argument while George, Lex, and Liz escape the net unbeknownst to everyone else. Halie, also revealed to have been sucked through the portal, comes to tell Collin about what happened as Mayor Vlad Dracula comes and greets the FingerTown citizens, only to suddenly realize that George, Lex, and Liz are all missing. Meanwhile, George, Lex, and Liz were observing the now destroyed forest until Zargak and Gerald come and kidnap them, threatening to turn them into his minions. With the heroes, they are now searching for the three when they find footprints. They follow it, only for them to be lead to a strange place. They then decide to check it out, only for Collin and Howler to be attacked by Zargak. George, Lex, and Liz show up, now corrupted by Zargak, and attack the others. Both Collin and Howler were taken to be brainwashed while the rest gets stuck in a cage. Howler successfully escapes, but Collin ends up getting brainwashed. (W.I.P.) Voice Cast ''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *Matthew Mercer as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Carlos Alazraqui as Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog *Phil LaMarr as WesDragon; Trent Wright; Handy *Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll *Kath Soucie as Evelynn Rodriguez *Cassandra Lee Morris as Courtnei Paintders *Billy West as Flappy McFinger *Colleen Villard as Halie Seymour *Lara Jill Miller as Abygal *Tom Kenny (vocal effects) as Kibble *Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Cooper Jr.; Jeff *Tara Strong (vocal effects) as Amara; Cailyn *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *Janice Kawaye as Jayden Letson *Jeff Bennett as Carlos *Dave Boat as Gurkha *Travis Willingham as Sharp (Anna Grace makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in the climax, and Triston LaCross is only mentioned by Collin) ''Howler'' *Charlie Schlatter (Jeffrey) and Kevin Michael Richardson (Howler) as Jeffrey Morrison/Howler *Jennifer Hale as Bella Stoker *Jeff Bennett as George *Kat Cressida as Georgia *John DiMaggio as Frank N. Stein *Doug Lawrence as Greg *Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects) as Lex the Lynx *Kimberly Brooks as Wylda *Roger Craig Smith as Zachariah *Nika Futterman as Zoey *Richard Steven Horvitz as the Naga *Ashley Johnson as Kris *Lacey Chabert as Kloe *Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Liz the Lizard *Bumper Robinson as Phillip *Mae Whitman as Lacey *Clancy Brown as Mayor Vlad Dracula *Jill Talley as Naggette *Fred Tatasciore as Boris Morrison *Susanne Blakeslee as Lisa Morrison (Jeanette Helsing and the Nightstalker are only mentioned by Greg and Howler) Original *Clancy Brown as Zargak *Trevor Devall as Gerald Quotes *'Howler:' O...M...G... Is that THE Collin the Speedy Boy?! He sees that it is Collin, causing Howler to make a girly squeal and dashes to Collin. *'Howler:' I cannot believe it is actually you, Collin! I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOU AND YOUR FRANCHISE! *'Collin:' Big fan, huh? *'Howler:' Uh-huh! ---- *'Cooper:' Let me get this straight! You're a lynx, yet you're kept as a pet and you act like a domestic cat? Lex meows. *'Cooper:' Of course, you can't talk just like me. ---- *'Abygal:' We need to come up with a call when the kids become born, honey... *'Tommy:' How about Hungry Grub? *'Cooper:' Yeah, no. *'Tommy:' Come on, it would be funny! *'Cooper:' ... *'Abygal:' How about... Trivia *It is the second Howler direct to video film, after Howler: Attack of the Shadow Army, which released 8 years before this. *For an unknown reason, Keith Ferguson couldn't reprise as Gurkha or Zachariah. **Dave Boat would later voice Gurkha in the Collin movie the following year. *This film would later premiere on Cartoon Network on June 19, 2020. *According to Wright and Curcwald, the crossover movie almost got cancelled before it was announced on the "Howler 10th Anniversary" press release, since it was planned since late 2015. *The film premiered in SDCC along with the first trailer for the upcoming Collin x Pokémon: Legend of the Lugia. *According to both Ryan and Daniel, there will be things you'll see in this that would later appear in the main series. For example... **Halie Seymour would get a redesign starting with this one. **This introduces Cooper and Abygal's children. **This also introduces Liz the Lizard, who became Lex's best friend. *It is revealed that Triston LaCross, despite mainly having to save planets, does visit FingerTown once or twice a week to visit Alexis and her friends, especially Collin. * Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Traditional animated Category:2019 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Crossovers Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Howler